Feel Better?
by crossalf
Summary: Malam yang sangat melelahkan, sekaligus membuat air liur Draco tak bisa berhenti menetes. Drabble... or ficlet maybe? Hope you enjoy it!


Disclaimer : J.K. Rowling

Pair : Draco Malfoy & Harry Potter

Rate : T or T+ maybe?

Genre : General & Romance

Warning : OOC & Possessive!Harry

.

.

.

**Feel Better?**

By

**crossalf**

.

.

.

Hogwarts masih sama seperti malam-malam sebelumnya. Bulan yang bersinar menerangi kastil. Suara-suara burung hantu. Hutan Terlarang yang tampak dua kali lebih menyeramkan daripada siang hari. Dengkuran para penghuni lukisan-lukisan di dinding batu yang sedang tidur. Dan koridor yang sepi.

Membosankan.

Sejenak Draco Malfoy menyesal karena telah berjanji kepada diri sendiri bahwa dia akan tobat dan rajin mengikuti rapat prefek, berpatroli, dan _bla bla bla_ jika dia berhasil membuat musuh sehidup-semati menjadi miliknya.

Seharusnya dia tak mengambil nazar gegabah jika tahu bahwa janji yang dibuat akan merugikan dirinya sendiri. Banyak waktu luangnya yang terbuang sia-sia untuk mengurusi anak orang.

Mulai dari berkeliaran di sepanjang gerbong Hogwarts Express untuk memastikan keadaan baik-baik saja, membimbing anak kelas satu yang baru pertama kali masuk Hogwarts ke asramanya, mengikuti rapat rutin prefek dari masing-masing asrama yang isinya hanya omong kosong, sampai pada berpatroli sendirian di malam hari mengelilingi seluruh kastil untuk memergoki satu-dua pasang murid yang bercumbu di kelas-kelas kosong.

Sebenarnya ada seseorang lagi yang seharusnya menemaninya berpatroli malam ini. tapi dia tak mau kejadian kemarin malam terulang kembali. Peristiwa ketika sedang berpatroli bersama Pansy Parkinson sebelum jam malam dimulai di koridor menuju halaman belakang.

Kau tahu sendiri kelakuan Parkinson jika sedang berduaan dengan Draco seperti apa. Mereka berdua berpapasan dengan pacar baru Draco di saat yang tidak tepat, dimana Parkinson sedang bergelayut manja di lengan Draco. Dan bersiaplah, lubang tanah sudah digali untuk kematian Malfoy.

Pacar barunya marah bukan main melihat kejadian yang sepele, menurut Draco. Bukankah semua orang juga sudah tahu bahwa Draco Malfoy hanya mencintai Harry Potter seorang dan tak akan pernah terganti sampai kapan pun disaksikan oleh bulan dan bintang yang bersinar terang.

_Please_ deh. Harry terlalu berlebihan.

Butuh waktu beberapa jam untuk meyakinkan Harry kalau dia tidak selingkuh. Lagipula jika dia ingin selingkuh, tentu bukan Parkinson yang menjadi selingkuhannya. Jelek. Bukan tipenya.

Tapi bukan menjadi kebiasaan Malfoy pula untuk selingkuh. Sekarang. Setelah dia sudah memiliki pacar yang manis, lembut, pengertian, dan lain-lain yang menjurus ke arah sesuatu yang baik. Semuanya yang baik-baik hanya ada dalam Harry Potter, menurutnya.

Dulu? Entahlah. Sudah banyak wanita yang menjadi korban ketampanannya.

Draco menghela napas pelan mengingat kejadian kemarin. Mulai sekarang dan selamanya, dia akan berpatroli sendirian. Tidak boleh ada yang menemaninya. Kecuali Hermione atau Ron. Sudah tertuang dalam perjanjian tak tertulis antara dirinya dan Harry Potter yang diputuskan secara sepihak oleh pacarnya.

Kasihan.

Tapi toh dia juga senang jika Harry protektif kepadanya. Apalagi kalau Harry sedang cemburu. Ujung-ujungnya solusi yang paling tepat untuk merayu Harry adalah dengan memberikannya sebuah ciuman manis. Atau dua buah? Tiga buah? Empat buah? Sekalian saja selusin.

Setelah selesai mengecek kelas-kelas kosong dan koridor tempatnya berpatroli, Draco segera memutar arah menuju menara ketua murid. Jangan lupakan kalau dia juga menjabat sebagai ketua murid laki-laki. Ditemani Hermione Granger, si ketua murid perempuan.

Beruntung Hermione jarang bermalam disana, sehingga Draco tidak perlu membuang tenaga repot-repot untuk adu argumen dengan gadis rambut lebat. Selain itu, dia juga lebih leluasa untuk melakukan apa pun sesuai keinginan hatinya tanpa harus ada yang ceramah panjang lebar.

Draco menaiki undakan batu yang membawanya menuju ruang rekreasi setelah mengucapkan kata sandi pada lukisan pintu masuk.

Panji-panji dua asrama yang kontras menyapa mata kelabunya. Suasana di ruang rekreasi menara ketua murid lebih hangat daripada di bawah tanah, asama Slytherin yang menjadi tempat tinggalnya sebelum tahun ajaran baru dimulai.

Dengan raut wajah yang tampak jelas ada kelelahan di sana, dia melepas dasi, jubah dan kemejanya. Membuangnya asal di atas sofa merah di depan perapian, menyisakan dirinya yang sekarang bertelanjang dada. Sudah menjadi kebiasaan sejak kecil.

Draco manyambar handuk yang tergantung di gantungan pakaian dekat pintu kamarnya, mengalungkannya di leher, dan segera menuju kamar mandi setelah sempat masuk ke kamarnya sebentar untuk mengambil piyama kering di dalam lemari.

Tak lama kemudian, dia keluar dengan piyama yang telah melekat pada tubuhnya yang jangkung. Wajahnya berseri. Kulitnya lebih terlihat pucat dan putih dari saat dia masuk tadi, kusam.

Dahinya mengernyit heran ketika mengetahui sofa di depan perapian kosong. Padahal dia masih ingat betul bahwa tadi dia meletakkan jubah dan kemejanya di atas sandaran sofa.

"Sudah selesai, Draco?"

Draco menoleh ke arah pintu kamarnya. Matanya melebar sedikit melihat seseorang yang berdiri sambil menenteng pakaian kotornya, dan sekarang sedang berjalan menuju keranjang baju kotor yang terletak di sudut ruangan.

Draco hanya bisa mengamati sambil berpikir apa yang dilakukan orang di hadapannya ini malam-malam begini di asramanya. Bukannya dia tidak mengharapkan kehadiran orang di depannya. Tapi dia terkejut.

Saking seriusnya berpikir, dia baru menyadari bahwa orang yang seusia dengannya kini tengah berdiri sangat dekat di depannya. Membenahi kerah piamanya yang belum terlipat dan lengannya yang kusut.

"Kenapa tak memberitahu kalau kau akan kesini?" tanyanya. Dijawab dengan senyuman paling manis. Entah kenapa malam ini Harry Potter terlihat jauh lebih manis daripada enambelas tahun belakangan.

"Siapa tahu aku memergokimu sedang bermesraan dengan Parkinson," jawab Harry, senyumannya menghilang, digantikan guratan sinis di sekitar mulut dan matanya. Tangannya sibuk merapikan rambut pirang Draco yang masih basah.

Draco menyeringai. "Sudah kukatakan kalau aku hanya berteman dengannya," dia meraih tangan Harry dan menggenggamnya.

Harry bisa merasakan tubuhnya terdorong beberapa langkah ke belakang hingga punggungnya menekan sandaran sofa. "Aku masih perlu waktu lama untuk percaya," gumamnya saat Draco memeluk erat pinggangnya.

Napas hangat Draco menembus permukaan telinganya. "Malfoy tidak pernah mengingkari janji," kata Draco sebelum mengecup pipinya yang mulus.

Draco berbalik untuk menyampirkan handuk basah. Dia membiarkan Harry yang tanpa berkata apa pun langsung masuk ke kamar dan merebahkan diri di atas ranjang dengan guling di pelukannya.

"Aku tidur sini," gumamnya setengah memejamkan mata.

Draco tersenyum melihat tingkah laku pacarnya yang masih seperti anak-anak. Dia memaklumi bahwa Harry merasa kesepian. Tentu masih ada Ron dan Hermione di sampingnya yang siap menemani. Tapi tetap saja Harry merasa kesepian tanpa adanya sosok ayah dan ibu di sampingnya yang menjadi tempat bermanja, seperti anak-anak lain pada umumnya. Sudah lama Harry tidak merasakan kasih sayang orang tua.

Dan Draco adalah sosok yang tepat untuk Harry bisa melakukan apa pun sesuai keinginan hatinya. Draco bisa menjadi seseorang yang akan setia mendengarkan keluh kesah Harry, mendengarkan Harry yang berubah manja jika sedang berdua dengannya. Dan juga menjadi sosok dewasa yang selalu melindungi Harry. Meskipun Draco yakin bahwa Harry bisa melindungi dirinya sendiri, tapi entah kenapa, Draco merasa itu sudah menjadi kewajibannya.

Draco menaiki ranjang, duduk di sebelah Harry dengan punggung yang bersandar pada tumpukan bantal. Dia menarik selimut hijau lumutnya dan membungkuskannya pada tubuh ceking Harry. Telapak tangannya mengusap rambut hitam berantakan dengan penuh kasih sayang.

"Draco..."

"Hmm?"

"Bolehkah aku bertanya sesuatu?"

Gerakan tangan Draco terhenti, beralih ke dagu Harry, menuntun pemuda itu agar mendongak. "Tidak biasanya kau seperti ini. Ada apa?" dia mengelus pipi Harry lembut.

Harry terdiam. Terlihat sedang berusaha untuk menemukan diksi yang tepat untuk mengungkapkan apa yang ingin dikeluarkan. Tapi beberapa detik lamanya, Harry tak juga membuka mulut.

"Harry?"

Sibuk mengucek selimut di dadanya hingga mengusut.

"Sayang?"

Seandainya gigi manusia terdiri dari gigi taring semua, bisa-bisa selimut itu bolong-bolong.

"Manis?"

Panggilan kesayangan paling keramat dan ampuh. Si mata emerald langsung mendongak dengan tatapan protes.

Draco terkekeh, tapi segera diurungkannya ketika sadar bahwa waktunya sangat tidak tepat sekarang. Apalagi jika di sebelahnya ini ada sepasang laser kasat mata yang bisa melubangi bibirnya jika dia tertawa. Bisa-bisa mulutnya berbusa sampai pagi melayani pacarnya adu argumen.

"Iya, iya. Kau tidak manis."

Harry mendesah, antara lega karena pemilik bibir tipis itu mengerti bahwa dirinya sangat anti jika dibilang manis –untuk menutupi semburat di pipinya, dan bingung mengungkapkan permintaannya.

Andai saja Harry tidak termakan mulut comber Theodore Nott dan grup tukang gosipnya, tentu dia masih memiliki banyak sekali waktu untuk menyiapkan diri.

"Baiklah, ayo tidur. Kau pasti lelah," bohong. Sejujurnya, Draco sendiri yang lelah karena tuntutan pekerjaan tanpa gaji. Patroli mengelilingi kastil malam-malam sungguh meremukkan punggungnya yang terasa kaku, mungkin sebentar lagi akan pecah. Dalam hati merutuki Dumbledore yang tidak mau menampung idenya agar seluruh prefek, termasuk ketua murid diizinkan menaiki sapu terbang saat menjalankan tugasnya.

Punggung tegap itu bergerak membelakangi setelah melepaskan kacamata bundar dan memberikan kecupan selamat malam di kening Harry. Menarik selimut sebatas pinggang, dan bersiap terbang ke alam mimpi.

Pantulan kasur di belakangnya membuat alisnya mengerut heran, indikasi bahwa laki-laki berambut hitam kecintaan belum juga memejamkan mata. Niat ingin bertanya kenapa Harry belum juga bersiap tidur, tapi urung ketika saraf motorik lebih dominan menyuruhnya tidak peduli dan mengistirahatkan tubuhnya yang berteriak pegal.

Belum sampai Draco menyuap sendok bertabur kue coklat ke dalam mulutnya, laki-laki itu dikagetkan oleh guncangan pelan –agak keras di bahu. Memaksa nyawanya kembali pada sang raga.

Tubuh kekar itu berbalik memenuhi permintaan Harry, meski erangan keberatan tidak sengaja keluar dari bibir tipisnya.

"Ada apa sayang?"

Mata kelabu yang setengah tertutup setengah terbuka itu dengan suksesnya membola akibat pemandangan di depannya yang tidak biasa.

"_Do me_, _please_… Draco?"

Rambut yang semula memang berantakan malah lebih kusut. Pipi halus itu merona –menahan malu yang sudah di ubun-ubun. Lima kancing dari atas terbuka, kulit putih mulus itu terekspos jelas, dengan salah satu kerah piyama yang kelihatannya sengaja dimiringkan ke kiri hingga menggantung di bawah lengan kiri. Menampilkan rahang, leher jenjang, dan bahu bersih mulus tanpa noda.

Oh, dan jangan lewatkan belahan di balik kancing terbuka yang sedikit banyak tersingkap ke sebelah kiri itu, seakan memanggil-manggil agar segera dimakan predator.

Mata Draco bergerak-gerak liar memandang ke atas dan ke bawah bergantian, tidak percaya. Seluruh saraf seakan lepas dan wadahnya, rasa lelah melayang pergi begitu saja.

"_Please, _Drake…"

Desahan yang mengundang, bibir merah muda yang sengaja digigit permukaan bawahnya. Seksi…

Entah kenapa, sulit sekali meneguk ludah yang rasanya malah memaksa mengalir keluar menuju ujung bibir tipis Draco berupa sebuah tetesan.

"Sampai kapan kau akan terus menjadi penonton begitu?"

.

.

.

**End**

.

.

.

_Guess what_? Terima kasih pada kalian yang sudah bersedia meluangkan waktu sibuknya untuk membaca :)


End file.
